1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a light source module, and relates particularly to a light source module having a plurality of reflective structures.
2. Description of Related Art
In conventional techniques, often times fluorescent lamps, cold cathode fluorescent lamps (CCFL) and light emitting diodes (LED) are used as a light source for lighting fixtures and advertisement light boxes. When using fluorescent lamps or CCFLs as an illumination light source, there are disadvantages such as it making the applicable product heavy, the usable life span short and the space utility factor low due to the usable life span and the size dimensions of the light source itself. Therefore, public areas are gradually changing to use LEDs as the light source for advertisement light boxes, display lights or notice lights.
Generally speaking, a light emitting method of a light box may be divided into a single side light emitting type and a double side light emitting type, wherein the light box of the double side light emitting type includes a plurality of LEDs and reflective lamp covers disposed on two sides. Light beams generated by the LEDs are transmitted toward the reflective lamp covers from a side thereof and reflected upward and downward respectively, such that the light beams emitted out from the surface of the light box.
However, a majority of the reflective lamp covers of current light boxes in operation have a tablet design and is disadvantageous for performing optical designs to enhance the homogeneity of the emitted light. And if performing surface design, it may also cause an increase in the difficulty of assembly, and be unfavorable for production. Therefore, how to account for the homogeneity of the emitted light and the difficulty of production is an important issue for those skilled in the art in the technical field.